


In Which Dave Strider Contemplates the Meteors Lack Of Atmosphere

by gIasswings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, drabble prompt, i am vry sorry for my poor writing ability, retcon compliant, seriously there is no air what is going on, subtle gayness, vriska mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gIasswings/pseuds/gIasswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the meteor, days dragged on and blurred into each other, especially when there was no day or night, just space. The endless mass void that was outer space. Dave wondered how exactly the trolls were breathing.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>"Strider, do you want to kiss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Strider Contemplates the Meteors Lack Of Atmosphere

    On the meteor, days dragged on and blurred into each other, especially when there was no day or night, just space. The endless mass void that was outer space. Dave wondered how exactly the trolls were breathing. None of them were god tier, maybe it was some weird alien troll biology thing that allowed them to take air from where there was literally no oxygen. Maybe it was produced magically. (He snorted.) Maybe the meteor had a fresh aura of atmosphere. It was a chunk of space rock hurtling through the inky depths of space that was previously left unturned, any atmosphere this hunk of 'earth' had couldn't possibly catch up at this speed. Some days Dave sat outside and watched. There wasn't anything TO watch, so he felt isolated. Some days Dave grew tired and sick of it. And some days Karkat joined him. The lil shouty crab dude.

It was days like this where they didn't have a back and forth. It was like mutual suffering. It wasn't always silent but Dave could never remember what they spoke about when they reintered the metaphorical bubble of social interaction. This was outside of everything, away from everybody else. A complete off the records environment. And on the days Karkat joined him he felt a little less isolated. Dave frowned and Karkat immediately noticed. Like they were so in tune that anything out of character was like a blaring alarm.

"What is it?" The trolls gruff and or raspy and usually shouty voice broke his thoughts. And Dave smacked his lips before turning to him and expressing his question through verbal garbage tumbling out through an overturned trash can.

"How do you breathe. There is no fucking air. Y'all should be choking and having your eyeballs pop out like a blowup doll with too much air inside it except you have no fucking air inside you because there is no fucking air." Rambling. He did that. Karkat just stared, mouth open a bit and angry brows furrowing. Well, everything about him looks angry, even when Karkat was sad. It was like an angry sad. Before waiting for a response, Dave continued,

"Do you have like an endless supply of magical air in your lungs. Can you kiss others for 5 fucking years because you never run out and need to break for air. Dude you might as well be a french kissing marathoner. That's going in the Guiness book of world records. Heh." Dave let out a brief chuckle, the tops of his cheeks just barely covered by his Stiller shades tinge pink. The coolest kid ever (who was actually not that cool?) turned his head away ever so slightly to avoid looking Karkat in the face. Karkat just grabbed his shoulder, looking mock concerned and slightly annoyed.

"Dave, that is the most ridiculous thing I have EVER heard you say and everything that comes out of that never-ending fountain of absolute dross tunnel is ridiculous." Karkat starts out with and continues ranting and Dave is tempted to tune him out. He squeezes his eyes shut behind the shades always adorned on his face, and silently mouths shut up, but Karkat doesn't.

"Strider, do you want to kiss me?" The grip on the humans shoulder tightens as Karkat stops ranting to the non existant wind for one explicit second. Dave can feel his face heating up more and he digs his fingernails into his palms. He repeats himself, out loud.

"Shut up." And like that Karkat stops. Dave takes up staring out into the distance again when the presure from his shoulder drops and so does the trolls grey hand. It was silent for a moment and Dave wanted to forget. The lowkey churning in his stomach or the unbearable heat smack dab in the middle of his chest. He'd steam in his own self made misery while he was out here and then back inside he'd go back to the stoic badass he wants people to see him as. THe troll next to him broke the silence with two words.

"Oh." Another pause then,

"Okay." And was it? Dave wasn't sure. He wished he had a hoodie on, or pockets, even, to stuff his hands into. Instead he unclenched his fists and leaned back a bit, placing his hands behind him to hold him upright. It didn't mean much, or say much, but it showed a lot. And maybe it really was okay. He glanced at Karkat from his periphiral who was staring out in the blackness that was their sky at all times of the day. Dave teetered his eyes lower, Karkats hand. Just resting there. The clump of muscle, called a heart in his chest thumped hard and he gulped back the spit collecting in his mouth.

Dave Strider nonchalantly reached for Karkats hand and placed his over it, glancing at him more properly this time. And the lil shouty crab dude with the nubby horns (that were kind of cute) looked back, brows quirked up. (also cute) Slight confusion was a good expression for him. But it was replaced with understanding and Dave felt even hotter than before. Instead of it searing at his insides it felt more comfortable. Like he was fireproof. And he uttered,

"Okay."

Then Vriska threw open the door and exclaimed,

"There you are!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
